1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electrical communication systems and in particular to a novel digital communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In digital communication transmission systems where heavily disturbed propagation conditions exist such as multipath propagation, the range is approximately inversely proportional to the magnitude of the bit rate to be transmitted. The critical situation which determines the range is represented by the total information destruction which as a result of the difference in transit times produced by the direct wave and the reflected carrier waves cause the signals to arrive in phase opposition at the receiver and mutually cancel one another. In a wide range preceeding this critical condition, partial information losses occur due to distortions of transit time and amplitude which give rise to very high error rates in the transmission media.